Instintos
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Nada me separará de ti, yo te protegeré, mi amor. AU, Mpreg . Epilogo subido.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de J.K Rowling y solo los tomé prestados sin fines de lucro. Este escrito participa en el reto _La Musa Música_ del foro _Del Yaoi & el Slash_**.**

Animal Instinct: The Cranberries. Que puedo decir, amo a esta agrupación -ya extinta. Y la canción lo dice todo. Nunca he participado en un reto, es mi primera vez y espero su beneplácito.

**Instintos**

**Por Tlacuilo**

La oscuridad no contrastaba con la luz que iluminaba esa sencilla habitación, era como un oasis en medio de tanta sangre y muerte. Dentro de ella un rubio le hacía cosquillas a su acompañante que reía divertido, los pasos ─que solo ellos dos tan acostumbrados a estar alertas escucharon─ en el pasillo cercano a su puerta, los detuvieron de inmediato. La puerta se abrió y un saludo más parecido a un graznido se escuchó.

─ ¡Buenos días mis queridas mascotas!

─Buenos días tía Bella.

─ ¿Y la ratita bastarda no me saluda?

El bebé de dos años se escondió atrás del rubio, y solo asomó un ojito. Y juntando cada gramo de valor que poseía en su cuerpecito, saludó tímidamente.

─Benos díash.

La pelinegra lo miró y se giró desinteresada.

─Es lento, a esa edad tú ya pronunciabas bien las palabras, supongo que lo heredó de su padre… Quien quiera que sea.

Draco solo apretó los puños, odiaba que esa maldita mujer insultara a su pequeño, pero cualquier brote de rebeldía le acarrearía estar en las mazmorras por días, dejando a su hijo como juguete y a merced de todos _los invitados eternos_ de Malfoy manior. Cuando la mujer salió, los dos rubios sintieron que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo, Draco se giró hacia el pequeño y le acomodó la túnica desgastada, besando su cabecita y susurrándole unas palabras que eran su credo desde que Duhr* venía en camino.

─Valor mi niño.

Más de dos años se cumplían de la derrota del bando de la luz. En una jugarreta macabra del destino, en la última batalla Voldemort mató a Harry antes de morir; así fue como una ola de terror asoló al mundo mágico sumiéndole en un infierno en la tierra, por lo menos para los que no era ni aliados, ni allegados de los mortifagos. De la ancestral línea de los Malfoy solo quedaban Draco y Duhr. Lucius había perecido en la batalla final al no contar con una varita para defenderse y de Narcissa su propia hermana fue el verdugo, pues la rubia protegió a su hijo y nieto no nato. Según las palabras de Bellatrix: _Un bastardo no merecía vivir_, claro que cuando _todo pasó_ se _divirtió_ tanto, que dejó con vida a Draco y a su ─desde ese día llamado─ bastardo, más el rubio no confiaba en la piedad engañosa del su tía y estaba seguro que lo _perdonó_ por que las barreras de sangre de la mansión solo respondían a un Malfoy.

Desde que la victoria había sido otorgada para los mortifagos por su señor, el rubio vivía en zozobra constante protegiendo a su hijo de los golpes o hechizos de estos, pues los consideraban menos que elfos domésticos, su bebé pocas veces reía y siempre temblaba ante cualquiera que se le acercara, claro que su agilidad para esconderse era envidiable y Draco se preguntaba si debía alegrarse o llorar por eso. Él que fue educado para ser un soberbio y orgulloso heredero de renombre ahora se codeaba con los elfos y de estas criaturas recibía más ayuda y empatía que de _los magos con los que tenía que convivir_.

Duhr caminó más rápido jalándolo con él cuando escuchó el sonido de las voces masculinas que se acercaban y es que por si no fuera poco el infante ya había sido testigo de dos intentos de violación hacia su padre.

─Vamosh papá dápido.

El rubio se dejó conducir hasta la cocina y en esta Samy el elfo encargado de ella, los recibió afectuoso para llevarlos a la mesa dónde el desayuno ya estaba servido.

─Vamos amitos que no tardan en gritar esos trolls para que les sirvamos.

─Está bien Samy, ellos no se quedaran mucho tiempo, tienen fiesta en el castillo, al parecer han encontrado a otros pobres que enjuiciaran esta tarde.

─ ¡Oh! Acabo de recordar que se nos ha terminado la sal de rio, Noni deberá ir a comprar más.

─Entre más pronto mejor Samy. ─dijo el rubio.

Y es que la esperanza no había muerto junto con el héroe de ojos verdes, los sobrevivientes se convirtieron en una resistencia y Draco ponía su granito de arena, mandando información de un modo que no podía ser descubierto, pues él solo _comentaba inocentemente con un elfo las novedades_, lo que sucedía con esa información ya no era su culpa, así la Legilimancia periódica que le realizaban no encontraba nada mal en su comportamiento. Si alguien ─quien fuera─ la recibía, no podían culparlo a él.

Draco terminó de desayunar y vio que su hijo lo hiciera también, debían arreglar las habitaciones antes de que las visitas regresaran esa noche y buscaran cualquier pretexto para llamarlos, pues si en su juicio eran una molestia, ebrios se volvían un incordio aún mayor, sobre todo su _adorada_ pariente.

Las cortinas fueron abiertas con un pase de varita y las camas tendidas, Noni ya había regresado y ayudaba a limpiar los baños y los pisos, Duhr trataba de juntar la ropa tirada y la llevaba hasta el cesto que Noni se llevaría a lavar. Los rayos del sol entraron iluminando el cabello platino del bebé y cuando este giró a ver su progenitor la luz tocó sus irises que tornasolaron betas verdes, una sonrisa melancólica cubrió la faz de Draco. Harry estaba muerto, pero no su línea, ahí bajó las narices de los estúpidos seguidores del difunto Lord, el hijo del héroe crecía a pasos agigantados…

Una noche antes de que ellos se separaran, el moreno colocó la mano sobre el vientre hinchado de Draco y se hincó para besarlo, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran por el dolor de separarse de sus seres más amados y encaminarse a un destino incierto.

─Promete que le hablarás de mí.

─Prométeme tú, que regresarás para que yo no necesite hablarle de ti.

Los brazos del moreno estrecharon a su familia evitando de ese modo contestar.

Dos días después el mundo mágico perdía su última esperanza, y él encerrado en su propia casa no pudo ver ni estar en los últimos momentos del padre de su hijo. Esa misma noche todo se precipitó y de pronto era arrastrado por los pasillos de la mansión, para ser postrado a los pies de los _victoriosos_ mortifagos ─que se habían aprovechado de la muerte de Harry para conseguir la victoria─ quienes lo veían con repulsión por ser un mago _anormal_ que podía gestar. Su adorada madre fue quien dio su vida para que su hijo y él sobrevivieran, pero en condiciones deplorables Draco aún se sentía culpable por no revelarle ─ni siquiera─ a ella quien era el otro padre de su hijo. Sintió un jalón en su túnica y vio que su hijo lo miraba nervioso temiendo que llorara.

─Este ya está, vamos al otro cariño, pero antes llamemos a Samy.

El niño asintió, sin saber para que su padre buscaba cada cierto tiempo al viejo elfo, solo sabía que este usaba su magia sobre él. Draco vio aparecer al elfo e hizo un gesto mostrando a su hijo. Samy colocó una de sus arrugadas manos sobre los ojos de pequeño, fue un roce y nada más, luego se giró hacia Draco.

─Ya está amo.

Samy desapareció y los dos rubios continuaron con su trabajo y es que la magia de los elfos sobre el menor no levantaba sospechas, en cambio la de su padre si y es por eso que Samy era el encargado de esconder el color original de ojos del bebé rubio.

Esa noche en su pequeña cama padre e hijo susurraban confidencias, Draco le contaba historias de cuando estaba en el colegio. Como Harry y él, después de medio matarse habían terminado enamorados, para el niño saber que era amado antes de nacer le daba fuerza y que su otro padre deseaba estar con él, lo llenaba de orgullo.

─ ¿Quedia?

─Si cariño desde que supo que crecías dentro de mí.

─Fue.

─Si amor se fue, pero no quería dejarnos te lo juro.

─ ¿Tú vas?

─Nunca. Nada ni nadie te apartará de mí.

Draco apretó a su hijo entre sus brazos e intentaron dormir. Los gritos e insultos se escucharon y padre e hijo se levantaron de inmediato, apenas si el menor tuvo tiempo de correr a esconderse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Bella entró junto con su esposo. Rabastan tomó del cabello a Draco y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, mientras Bella se quedó buscando al pequeño Duhr por todo el lugar.

Draco se resistió, pero sabia que entre menos molestara a esos tipos ellos dejarían de buscar a su hijo y se divertirían tan solo con él. Estaban furiosos al parecer los que serían su diversión esa noche habían escapado y no solo esos cuando los prófugos eran perseguidos unos fuegos artificiales explotaron formando letras que uniéndose eran insultos para el Lord. Draco sospechó que por lo menos uno de esos Weasley bromistas estaba vivo.

El mayor de los Malfoy fue obligado a servir el vino y soportar los insultos de esos carroñeros, cuando estos estaba lo suficientemente ebrios, le lanzaban algún hechizo menor, sin embargo el rubio ignoraba las molestias, demasiado preocupado por que Bella aún no aparecía y temía que esta hubiese encontrado a su bebé, la risa histérica se escuchó en el salón y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, pues su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad, durante ese tiempo Duhr siempre conseguía llegar hasta Samy o Noni y ellos lo escondían hasta que Draco los buscaba cuando el peligro había pasado, más está vez no hubo tiempo.

Bella arrastraba al pequeño del brazo y este se resistía asustado, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, la mujer lo aventó y el niño llegó derrapando hasta los pies de la mesa, todos los reunidos ahí vieron con malicia como el pequeño retrocedía tratando de escapar. La primera fue Bella.

─ ¡Quédate quieto bastardo! ¡_Incarcerus_! Ahora empieza la diversión ¡_Mobilicorpus_!

Duhr lloró con más fuerza al sentir que lo levantaba y jugaban con él.

─ ¡_Finite incantatem_!

Podían insultarlo usarlo como saco de hechizos o como elfo, pero no permitiría que tocaran a su hijo ¡A él no! Se dijo Draco, por su bebé soportaba esos abusos y por él pelearía con todos esos malditos así perdiera la vida, después de todo Samy tenía ordenes de escapar y llevarse a Duhr con los rebeldes junto con una carta donde confesaba el origen de este. Corrió hasta donde su hijo y lo cargó poniéndose en guardia, los atacantes lo rodearon sonriendo anticipadamente por la pronta diversión. Las maldiciones_, _no se hicieron esperar, y Draco solo pudo invocar un _protego_ que pronto se debilitó, cubrió a su hijo con su cuerpo y resistió hasta donde pudo, antes de que caer desmayado alcanzó a llamar al elfo para que se llevara a Duhr.

─ ¡Samy!

El elfo apareció y vio la situación, llamó a su compañero y crearon un escudo más fuerte escapando de ahí llevándose a sus amos, claro que no fueron muy lejos por el hechizo rastreador y como cadenas que evitaban dejar la mansión a los dos Malfoy, pero por lo menos fuera de la alcance de los mortifagos si estuvieron. Samy se acercó y le susurró algo y este desapareció, mientras el viejo elfo llegó hasta Draco revisando sus heridas, el rubio estaba inconsciente y el bebé se aferraba a él sollozando quedito y es que con tan poco tiempo de vida se había acostumbrado a tratar de no ser notado, siempre tan silencioso como un ratoncito e igual de rápido, pero esa vez no lo fue lo suficiente.

Noni apareció y con él llevaba un pergamino, Samy lo tomó y se acercó a su amo levantando la camisa de este y buscó la señal que indicaba el escrito al encontrarla recitó el encantamiento dejando salir su magia, una especie de humo negro salió del cuerpo durmiente y desapareció, el elfo se acercó luego al bebé que ya cabeceaba cansado por todo lo que había pasado, Samy hizo el mismo procedimiento. Dejó a los dos Malfoy acostados y volvió con Noni.

─ ¿Qué les dijiste?

─Todo, pero ellos aún desconfiaban y los amenacé: les dije que ya no les llevarían nada de información.

─Bien hecho. No podremos salir, pero no los encontrarán.

Los elfos desaparecieron junto con los dos Malfoy, justo a tiempo para no ser vistos por los perseguidores. El lugar era oscuro y frio, pero era el mejor escondite de la mansión, ¿quien buscaría en el sótano cerca de la cripta familiar? Los dos elfos ya tenían preparado el lugar y lo habían acondicionado, ellos ya no regresarían a atender a los invitados, pues serían capaces de torturarles para sacarles donde estaban sus amos.

000

En una cueva en el bosque prohibido, la resistencia se terminaba de poner de acuerdo, el elfo que había estado ahí provenía de la mansión Malfoy y eso no se le pudo ocultar y su impotencia explotó, si no hacían algo para detenerlo o en su defecto acompañarlo, de su refugio no quedaría piedra sobre piedra…

Para los sobrevivientes del bando de la luz, que los centauros les permitieron quedarse en el bosque prohibido fue su salvación, vivían en cuevas como animales salvajes, si bien las criaturas mágicas no eran todas amigables, era mejor que estarse escondiendo de los mortifagos. Poco a poco se les unieron más personas y sus cuevas se llenaron de gente buscando salvar a sus seres queridos, pero casi todos eran familias incompletas, empezando por los que lucharon en la batalla final, al principio no se pudo evitar y la desesperanza les ganó, pero cuando un día apareció el elfo con su primer mensaje de _el espía_ en las filas de mortifagos, la fe y esperanza cobró fuerza y más porqué con esa primer información habían podido rescatar a varios amigos entre ellos, Ron y Andrómeda con el pequeño Teddy.

En la derrota todos habían perdido familiares y la esperanza, por eso cuando una tarde lo vieron llegar en brazos de Bane quien había estado presente en la batalla de esos dos poderosos magos fue como si las nubes que ocultaba el sol desparecieran. Bane al culminar la contienda creyendo que Harry estaba muerto atacó las filas de los mortifagos y junto con Firenze y Magorian, lograron rescatar el cuerpo de héroe, pues los seguidores de Voldemort no dejarían ni cenizas que recordaran que hubo alguien que se le enfrentó a su Lord. Ronan se acercó a ellos y les dijo.

─El potro está vivo, lo dejaremos con ustedes, nosotros hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance, si el sobrevive será por que las estrellas ya lo tenían escrito.

¡Harry estaba vivo! si bien aún no despertaba, respiraba y eso fue lo importante. Con los cuidados y ayuda de los medimagos que tenían entre los refugiados, el chico se recuperó si no del todo por lo menos abrió los ojos y estaba consciente, pero su cuerpo no se podía mover. Con sus sentido despiertos Harry les contó su relación con Draco y su pequeño milagro, todos quisieron ayudarlo a recuperar a… su familia, sin embargo no tenían la fuerza ni la gente suficiente para hacerlo, consideraron que Draco y el niño no corrían tanto peligro estando en su mansión y por lo menos no sufrirían privaciones como ellos… Nada más lejos de la verdad, pero eso no lo sabían.

Pasaron años y con la última noticia Harry ya no se detendría, no cuando se enteró que Draco y su hijo ya no estaban seguros en ese lugar. Cojeando y con un brazo inmóvil iría por ellos, sus instintos le gritaban que su familia estaba en grave peligro y él no se quedaría escondido sin hacer nada.

000

Samy colocó más paños fríos sobre el cuerpo que hervía de fiebre, el pequeño dormía inquieto en brazos de Noni, la magia negra inundaba la mansión y aún los buscaban, pero el elfo no pensaba moverse de ahí hasta que su amo se recuperara, si bien ellos tenían magia no sabían muchos encantamientos sanadores y solo habían intentado dejar más cómodo a su amo. De pronto un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, incluso el suelo tembló y con eso Duhr despertó llorando de miedo, los elfos usaron cada miligramo de magia para fortalecer las defensas de su escondite y esperaron el desenlace de todo.

000

Las defensas estaban activadas y fueron difíciles, pero no imposible con Bill y Charly ayudando con eso, una vez dentro todo fue un intercambio de maldiciones; los gritos, sangre y persecuciones siguieron, dejando un reguero de cadáveres…

Los guardianes fieles no estaban en la cripta y con eso las defensas tampoco, entre la inconciencia escuchó el llanto de su hijo, debía despertar y protegerlo no se lo quitarían no a él, a tientas buscó el cuerpecito que se acercó de inmediato, lo abrazó y rebuscó su varita. No permitiría que torturaran a su bebé… si el final era inminente él mismo lo haría, apuntó a la cabecita de cabellos platinos y susurró…

─Ava… da

─ ¡No Draco!

Escuchó la voz, pero era imposible, Harry no podía estar ahí. Unos brazos lo rodearon y sintió humedad en su cabello. Las lágrimas corrían a raudales por la tez morena, llegando hasta el cabello rubio de Draco.

─Perdóname amor, tardé, pero ya estoy aquí mis niños…

Los ojos plata se abrieron de par en par y miraron maravillados a los verdes, las bocas se unieron en un roce, al separarse Harry buscó la carita escondida de Duhr y al encontrarla la admiró embelesado.

─ ¡Por Merlín eres perfecto!

El niño sintió dentro de su cuerpo que su sangre, su magia, gritaban seguridad y tranquilidad al ser observado por esa persona de cabello negro. El bebé se dejó acunar por los brazos de esos hombres que lo protegerían con uñas y dientes siempre.

La victoria era suya y con eso la recompensa fue poder estar juntos.

Fin

¡Oh! creo que conté bien y no me pase de tres mil palabras –espero─, un saludo y agradecería que comenten.

*Duhr: (δ Leonis / δ Leo / 68 Leonis) es una estrella en la constelación de Leo, El nombre de Duhr, también escrito como Dhur, proviene del árabe _Al Thahr al Asad_ y significa «la espalda del león». Fuente Wikipedia.


	2. Chapter 2

Le hacía falta más explicación, pero como fue reto no pude extenderlo ahora. No se si esto se puede pero yo le hice epilogo.

**Epilogo**

La reunión fue rápida, pero no por eso intensa, los lideres –que los más eran sobrevivientes integrantes de la Orden del Fénix– discutían la estrategia a seguir, Harry esperó un poco, pero antes de que eso se extendiera, dijo tajante.

–Voldemort está muerto y solo son magos como nosotros, no hay ninguno que sea tan fuerte como _su señor_. Lo que los hace fuertes es el numero y el miedo que nos han hecho sentir, pero eso ya no puede detenernos, no podemos seguir viviendo como parias, mientras ellos se dan la gran vida; torturando y matando a placer.

–No somos suficientes Harry... –dijo Sturgis Podmore.

–¡¿Hasta cuando nos seguiremos escondiendo?!

Gritó descontrolado Harry haciendo que una ola de magia cubriera la cueva donde la reunión se celebraba. Todos los presentes vieron al moreno con asombro. Estando tanto tiempo herido olvidaron que ese chico que ahora contaba con diecinueve años, había acabado con el mago oscuro mas poderoso de ese tiempo, sin embargo como bien dijo este el miedo les había nublado los sentido y anestesiado el valor. Los gemelos Weasley se unieron al moreno colocándose a su lado.

–Gracias a Harry nosotros estamos vivos...

–Pero no podemos conformarnos con esta vida escondiéndonos y mucho menos queremos eso para las nuevas generaciones...

–Y uno de los niños que es nuestro futuro está en peligro no podemos dejarlo...

–Y si esa razón no es suficiente considérenlo como un retribución al espía que salvó a Fred de ser ejecutado.

A esos dos, los otros pelirrojos se les unieron, Percy no se pudo salvar y por eso mismo su familia no permitiría que la familia de Harry se perdiera. Lo demás fue organizar el ataque en el que las defensas sería neutralizadas por Bill y Charly este último con un Dragón como cabalgadura. Harry tomó su varita con la mano izquierda esperando que su entrenamiento para adaptarse al cambio surtiera efecto, pero se juraba que acabarían con todos esos advenedizos que se habían aprovechado de lo heridos que habían quedado los del bando de la luz en la guerra con su Lord y atacaron a las familias de estos haciéndose del poder.

Algunos gigantes se unían a la avanzada guiados por Hagrid. Los inseparables amigos de Harry iban codo a codo con este. El aura del héroe se veía altiva y enardecida, vivió en una ilusión pensando en que Draco y su bebé estaban bien, más la realidad lo golpeó con esa visita de Noni –el elfo de la mansión Malfoy– que les pedía un hechizo para retirar las cadenas mágicas y hechizos de rastreo de sus amos.

La llegada al cuartel de los mortifagos fue tan rápido como se pudo, pues debían tomar desprevenidos a estos a pesar de que los gigantes no pasaban desapercibidos, las defensas de la antigua mansión fueron rotas y las puerta hechas trizas con _Reductos_. Los mortifagos de guardia fueron pasados cual si fuesen escombros de la misma entrada. El enfrentamiento no se hizo esperar y los hechizos eran lanzados por ambos bandos, los licántropos se lanzaban en contra de la resistencia y hubiese sido una fuerza poderosa de los mortifagos si no hubiesen sido detenidos por los gigantes. Harry vio entre los de túnicas negras a Rabastan y sin titubear, lanzó un _Sectusempra_ que dejó al esposo de Bella convertido en una masa sanguinolenta.

Los elfos sintieron la magia que venía de un ataque y quisieron ver si habían alguien que pudiese ayudarles con su amos, por lo que ambos salieron en busca de ayuda –no sin antes colocar una barrera que protegiera a sus amos–, no avanzaron ni unos pasos fuera de las escaleras cuando una risa maniática les llenó de pavor.

–¡Maldita basura!

Gritó la mujer pelinegra que les cerró el paso, un rayo verde salió disparado contra los elfos y estos supieron que su final había llegado, mas el rayo no los tocó, pues otro los había arrojado a un lado dejándolos inconscientes. Harry no encontró otro modo de salvar a las criaturas que esa, llegó hasta donde Bellatrix lo veía con furia homicida.

–Tú deberías estar muerto.

–No soy tan débil como... _Tom_. –se burló Harry.

La treta sirvió para que la mujer se descontrolara y atacara sin pensar. Bellatrix lanzó un _Crucio_ contra el moreno que invocó un _Protego_ y usó un _Diffindo_ que la alcanzó la falda de la mujer y con eso una de su pantorrillas. Más eso no detuvo a la mortifaga que siguió atacando sin dar ni pedir cuartel, sin embargo Bellatrix conforme pasó el tiempo supo por que ese_ maldito mestizo_ había acabado con su señor, mientras ella ya tenía signos de cansancio, los hechizos de Potter iban aumentando en fuerza, por eso cuando trastrabillo tras evitar un _Expulso_ y vio la luz verde que se acercaba, no sintió asombró alguno.

Harry no perdió el tiempo en revisar el cadáver de la mujer y en cambio bajó cojeando las escaleras que guiaban a la cripta familiar de los Malfoy y agradeció su premura, pues evitó una desgracia. En cuanto sintió a sus dos rubios seguros entre sus brazos lanzó un _Patronus_ para avisar a los otros que los había encontrado. Ron recibió la noticia por el ciervo, este junto con los otros rebeldes estaban en las mazmorras buscando sobrevivientes.

Harry cargó a su hijo al que aún veía embelesado y este a su vez también lo miraba:

–¿Tú papá Hady?

El moreno sintió su corazón y alma llenarse de amor y orgullo.

–Si mi niño soy tu padre.

Draco aún seguía con fiebre, pero no deseaba perderse ese encuentro por tanto tiempo esperado. Samy apareció y se inclinó respetuoso ante Harry:

–¿Ya podemos mover al amo Draco?

–Si por favor. –dijo el moreno que con su brazo hábil cargaba a su hijo.

El elfo levitó con cuidado al rubio y subió por las escaleras seguido por Harry. Llegaron a la casa. Al entrar en la mansión el moreno sintió el cuerpo de su hijo temblar entre sus brazos y con cariño lo calmó:

–Está bien mi niño nadie te hará daño, yo los cuidare a ustedes dos.

Las manitas se aferraron a la ropa del mayor y el de ojos verdes sintió como Duhr escondía la cabecita en su cuello. Los rebeldes se agruparon y juntaron a sus heridos y se dispusieron a regresar a su hogar, ahí los sanadores se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Hermione fue la encargada de atender a Draco, fueron horas en las que Harry sostuvo a su hijo para que este se sintiera seguro y confiado de hablar o siquiera ver a su alrededor, pero lo raro fue que ni las caras graciosas o bromas de los gemelos pudieron hacer que el pequeño sonriera. Cuando la castaña salió de detrás de las cortinas –que la separaba de la familia Weasley y Harry– este se levantó de inmediato y caminó hasta ella que con una mano lo detuvo:

–Está fuera de peligro, solo debe tomar algunas pociones. Está dormido.

–Gracias a Merlín. –dijo el moreno y se dirigió a Duhr– Papá está bien.

–¿Shi? –preguntó el pequeño aún desconfiado.

–Por supuesto. –confirmó Harry con una gran sonrisa.

El niño suspiró aliviado y como si solo esperase eso, se acomodó en los brazos del moreno y durmió. Molly se acercó y le pidió el bebé a Harry más este negó:

–Está bien creo que dormiré con él, no puedo dejarlo solo si despierte y no nos ve, seguro que se asustara y como vio no se le da bien eso de convivir con las personas.

La mujer asintió y no insistió. Harry caminó hasta donde el rubio mayor dormía e invocando un catre, se acomodó con su hijo y se quedó dormido.

Horas más tarde una conversación lo trajo del mundo de los sueños, pero no abrió los ojos.

–¿No iremo con lo malosh?

–No amor, ya no regresaremos, ahora nos quedaremos con tu padre ¿No te gusta?

–Shi, dio que cuida a notosh dosh.

–Seguro que si, él nos protegerá.

Draco recibió al niño que lo abrazó y luego dijo como si nada:

–¿Potter piensas seguir espiando nuestra conversación?

Harry se levantó y estiró el brazo. Draco más consciente miró al gryffindor y preguntó:

–¿Que pasa con tu brazo derecho?

–Digamos que es el pago por derrotar a Voldemort, con los escasos instrumentos los sanadores que tenemos hicieron lo que pudieron, espero que regresando San Mungo puedan hacer algo por el.

–Hay muchas cosas que perdimos, pero que podremos recuperar otras... no... Mi madre... ella murió protegiéndome cuando ellos querían _sacarme_ a Duhr.

–Lo siento Draco.

Un incomodo silencio se extendió más Harry lo alejó al preguntar:

–¿Que significa Duhr?

–¡Yo!

Dijo el niño muy orgulloso. Harry acarició las hebras doradas y las besó. Draco sonrió y tomando la mano de Harry dijo:

–Es el nombre de una constelación de Leo y proviene del árabe _Al thahr al Asad_ que significa... –el rubio cortó la frase y besando la mano herida del moreno concluyó.– La espalda del León... Cuando escuche lo de tu muerte, me dije que antes de irte dejaste algo para recordarte... y ese es Duhr.

Los pares de ojos esmeralda se miraron y por fin Harry pudo ver la sonrisa de su pequeño.

A los tres días Duhr ya se paseaba a lado de sus padres sin que pidiera que lo alzaran cada que alguien se le acercaba y eso era un gran avance. Las cosas en el mundo mágico poco a poco se iban restableciendo y con eso las familias regresaban a sus hogares y reconstruirlos con esperanza de un futuro sin amenazas. Harry y Draco optaron por buscar una casa, pues la Mansión Malfoy quedó destruida. Draco recuperó todos su recuerdos y los llevó a Gringotts que quedó en pie gracias a la defensa férrea de los duendes a la invasión y rapiña de los mortifagos.

Hogwarts debía ser limpiada y reparada y para eso Harry y Draco fueron voluntarios, en cuanto el moreno fue dado de alta. Duhr corría por los pasillos del colegió siendo acompañado por Fang en lo que sus padres ayudaban en la reparación del castillo.

La pareja terminaría sus estudios y en agradecimiento de sus servicios en la guerra, los dejarían tener al niño en el colegio en lo que ellos se graduaban. El futuro no estaba escrito, pero parecía prometedor, cuando el pequeño de cabello platino y ojos esmeralda actuaba como un niño sin preocupaciones.

Fin.


End file.
